It's a Surprise
by Hanna Rae
Summary: Edward takes Bella on a date, but what surprises does he have for her? Lemony.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just had the urge to write a fluffy, lemony one-shot during my slight writers block. I'm still working on my other story, **_**The Wedding Night, **_**but I thought everyone could enjoy something that helped me organize my thoughts. I'm not sure when my next update will be for **_**The Wedding Night**_**, but if it's not before the release of ****Breaking Dawn,**** I hope everyone enjoys it! Only one more day! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

There were fifteen minutes left until Edward picked me up for our date. In truth, I was actually excited. It wasn't often that we did normal human dates, but Edward had expressed a desire to take me to dinner and then a surprise of his own. It was quite normal by teenage standards, but who knew what Edward had up his sleeve. I hoped it wasn't too over the top.

Speaking of over the top, Alice didn't go overbearingly crazy over my wardrobe. She simply gave me the clothing, mentioned the ideal amount of make up to apply, and let me be. I've never had a classic teenage date before, so rushing around my room to get ready was an all new experience. Charlie was waiting downstairs watching some game on television and constantly peeking out the window for Edward's arrival. I knew because I had run downstairs to get a glass of water when I caught him slipping the curtain shut and giving me a shy grin.

I actually felt beautiful in my light blue summer dress that skimmed my knees. It had a plunging neckline, but it didn't show more than I was comfortable with. I wore simple one inch white wedges that gave me height, but helped my balance. My makeup was minimal due to Edward mentioning how he enjoyed my natural look. I simply applied mascara and a tad of lip gloss to bring attention to my mouth.

Five minutes and counting. I scrambled to find my hardly used purse and insert whatever might be needed for the night. I knew Edward would insist upon paying, but bringing a few bucks wouldn't hurt.

As soon as the clock hit seven, I heard a light knocking from downstairs. My heart pulsed with excitement as I stumbled to the living room. "I'll get it," Charlie announced as he heaved himself off the couch. Following close behind, I waited until Charlie had opened the door and ushered Edward inside before throwing myself in his embrace.

"Hello, love. It's been too long." He was right; we haven't seen each other since last night when he left to go hunting. "You look positively stunning."

I buried my face into Edward's crisp white shirt and sighed. Several seconds passed before I remembered Charlie and how I had practically pushed him out of the way to see Edward. He was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed and eyes accessing. "Well, dad, we better get going," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed by my behavior. "Right Edward?"

"Yes, our reservations are for 7:30 and we have a few minutes to drive," he replied and gently squeezed my waist. "I promise to have Bella home at 11:30 though, sir."

Edward's polite tone didn't seem to ease Charlie's tension as he sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Fine, but any later than 11:30 and there will be a problem."

"Of course, sir, I understand." Edward smiled and opened the door, motioning for me to go first.

"Bye, dad," I waved before stepping out into the summer air. It was a beautiful night, warm, but with no humidity. There was also the plus of no rain.

"Charlie plans to wait until the moment you get home before going to bed. If you're more than a minute late, he has plans to deny me access back into the house," he chuckled, letting me slide into the Volvo.

"Typical. So what are the plans for tonight?" I asked for the millionth time, hoping he would give up his 'it's a surprise' charade.

"It's a surprise."

Of course. Edward smirked and placed a hand on my knee, rubbing circles with his thumb while his other hand guided the steering wheel. "Is it before or after dinner?" I continued to question.

"After. It's isn't anything spectacular by any means, but I'm sure you will enjoy it."

We drove the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. "La Bella Italia?" I asked shocked that I hadn't realized where we were going.

Edward smiled and nodded in the restaurant's direction. "I suppose the last time we were here could have been considered a date, but it was under rather tense circumstances. I hope you don't mind, we can go somewhere else if you would like."

"No, this is perfect," I grinned. Edward helped me out of the car and led us to the door. "I wonder if that waitress is still working here," I whispered while we waited for our hostess.

"The waitress you accused me of dazzling?" he asked with a laugh.

"That's the one. Oh wait, is that her?" I discreetly pointed in the direction of a blonde waitress and squinted.

Edward chuckled and covered my hand with his own. "It is, but you look fairly obvious pointing and staring. She's actually the hostess now, here she comes."

Seconds later, our hostess appeared behind the stand. "Hello my name is Amber, welcome—oh." She abruptly stopped her greeting when she glanced at Edward. "Welcome to, uh, La Bella Italia. Two?"

Edward squeezed my hand and grinned. "Yes, please. A private booth would be preferable."

"Of course," she blushed, gazing at our entwined hands. "This way." She led us to a booth similar to the one we had before and placed menus at each setting. "A waitress will be right with you," she mumbled before quickly hurrying to the kitchen.

"Do I even want to know what she was thinking?" I sighed while picking up the menu.

"Nothing I haven't heard before," he grimaced. "Now, what would you like to eat?" Edward's eyes trailed down my torso before darting back up to face. I flushed and played with the corner of the menu.

"Might as well stick with tradition," I laughed, reaching for Edward's hand across the table. As soon as my skin made contact with his, a smile spread across his gorgeous face.

"Hello, my name is Amanda and I'll be your server for the night." Her eyes stayed glued to Edward's face as she recited her greeting. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asked, sighing as Edward grinned crookedly and looked my way.

"Bella, love, what would you like to drink?" Amanda directed her attention to me, giving me the once over before sighing. She was probably thinking what everyone else thought. What is such a plain girl doing with such a gorgeous man? I didn't even know…

"Coke please," I mumbled.

"Make that two," Edward finalized. I tried to release my hand from his, but he gently tugged it back and gave my wrist a reassuring kiss.

"Be right out," Amanda replied and strolled to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward questioned while continuing to stroke my hand with his thumb. The familiar chill of his skin was comforting.

"It was obvious what she was thinking," I muttered. "She thought I wasn't good enough for you, and I'm not."

"Bella, look at me," Edward commanded. Sometime during our order I had lowered my gaze to the table and dropped my shoulders. I tilted my head upright and looked directly into Edward's topaz eyes. "Her thoughts were quite different than what you imagined them to be. She thinks you are beautiful and that we are a perfect match. Her boyfriend, Mark, ran through her head when she saw our hands entertained. She is deeply in love herself."

I felt like such a fool. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "It's just I can't help but feel inadequate sometimes."

"My lovely Bella, you are anything but inadequate." Edward's smile was genuine and I laughed at my silliness. This was supposed to be a fun night and here I was ruining it.

"Here you go," Amanda said as she suddenly appeared with drinks in hand. She gracefully balanced the bread on her arm as she settled everything on the table. "What can I get you to eat?"

"Mushroom ravioli please," I said with confidence. Amanda scribbled my order on her notepad and gave me a friendly smile. "And you sir?"

"Nothing for me, thank you. I'm not hungry." I smirked inwardly at Edward's choice of words.

"Alright, just let me know if you want anything." She quickly disappeared back into the kitchen as Edward reached for a piece of bread.

After buttering it like an expert, he handed it to me. "Eat up," he smiled, obviously remembering my reluctance to eat last time we were here.

The rest of dinner continued as Amanda occasionally peeked in to make sure everything was fine. The mushroom ravioli was delicious, as was the chocolate cake Edward ordered for dessert. "I'm so full," I sighed and patted my stomach.

Edward smiled and finished signing the check. "We can go now, love. Your surprise awaits."

Even though it was only about eight thirty, I couldn't see a thing as we sped down the highway. "Are you taking me somewhere special?" I asked after giving up my attempts at watching the scenery.

"Yes, you could call it that. It's definitely a special place." My curiosity peeked when Edward stopped the car on what seemed like the side of the road.

"Is this it?" I asked skeptically.

"Not yet, but I do need a favor from you. Will you please wear this? Only for a short time, I promise." His hands held up a silky black scarf, obviously used to cover my eyes.

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I?"

Edward chuckled and his white teeth shone in the dark car. "Well, you can wear it and get your surprise, or you can refuse and we can go home."

"Fine," I finally consented, closing my eyes. Edward swiftly wrapped the material around my head and tied it in a loose knot.

"Can you see anything?" he inquired while brushing my bangs from my face.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Perfect." The next thing I knew, I was being pulled out of the car and onto Edward's back. "Hold on, love."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's smooth neck and buried my face into his shoulder. I could tell he was running when the wind begin whipping my hair in all directions, otherwise it would have seemed as if he was simply strolling along. Since I couldn't see even if I wanted, there was no temptation to open my eyes and see the speed at which we were traveling.

"We're here," Edward said and gently touched the back of my head. He lightly dropped me to the ground and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Just a few steps and you can take the blindfold off."

After five grueling steps, Edward hugged me in place. "Ready?"

I nodded, fully curious as to where we were. I felt Edward untie the material and heard it flutter to the ground. It took several second for my eyes to adjust to light, but when they did, I gasped in appreciation. "Edward, it's so beautiful!"

We were at the very edge of our meadow, but it looked much more striking with the number of candles strategically placed about. There was a blue quilt directly in the middle with a cooler to the side. The stars illuminated the sky as I walked out from underneath the trees. "You did all of this?"

Edward chuckled and stood beside me. "Alice lit the candles, but the idea was mine. I thought we could look at the stars since the sky is so unusually clear. I even brought a little treat for you."

I gave him a curious look and walked toward the cooler, slowly lifting the top. "Chocolate covered strawberries!" I cried. "I love these! How did you know?" I asked, thrilled with my chocolate treat.

"You enjoy strawberries and I know you like chocolate, so it seemed like the perfect combination. The candles are also freesia scented, but they don't do you're wonderful scent justice."

I giggled like a child and sat on the quilt, patting the space next to me. "You think of everything, Edward."

He smiled wide and sat down, pulling me to his chest. "Here, let me feed you." I didn't object as he brought a strawberry to my mouth and I bit in. Juice ran down my chin before Edward wiped it away with his thumb.

"Mmm, so good," I groaned. I hadn't had a chocolate covered strawberry in years, but it used to be a treat my mom often bought for me. I took another bite and another until I reached the green end. I swallowed happily and rested my head against Edwards's muscled chest.

"Would you like another?" he asked, running a hand up and down my side.

"Not at the moment," I sighed. Edward nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed down my neck. "You're so beautiful." His lips continued to travel until he reached my practically bare shoulder, only a thin strap kept my dress up. He hummed against my flesh and I moaned out loud.

"Oh jeez," I mumbled, embarrassed by my sudden outburst.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. Any sound you make is beautiful, especially when you're showing pleasure." Edward and I had explored several boundaries in the past week. It would start out as a chaste kiss and grow more passionate. It usually ended with Edward pulling back and muttering apologies. We hadn't gotten very far; he'd only touched my upper torso thorough clothing before he would back away.

I was reassured by Edward's statement and turned to face him. "I love you too." My lips crashed against his as my hands automatically tangled themselves in his silky bronze hair. His hands slid down and pressed against my lower back.

"Mmm, Bella," he panted as we broke apart so for my sake. "You taste like strawberries."

I grinned and licked my lips, trying to remove any evidence of the delicious treat. My innocent movement triggered a reaction in Edward. His eyes widened and he pushed me closer to his body. "Just that simple gesture makes me want you so badly," he whispered huskily into my ear.

Edward would rarely comment on his more human needs, but when he did, it set my body on fire. "I want you too," I gasped, tugging his face closer to mine by the collar of his shirt. Our lips met again, but the intensity was increased. Edward gently pushed me onto my back and hovered above me without breaking our kiss. I pulled so roughly on his hair that if he were human, he would definitely be missing sections.

We broke apart for breath, but quickly resumed. I moaned into his cold mouth when I felt his hand rest on my hip. "Would you mind if I tried something?" he panted and rested his forehead on mine.

I swallowed and pushed several stray locks of hair from his perfect face. "Of course not."

Edward's only reply was a smoldering smile and a passionate kiss. I suddenly felt his cool tongue tracing the outline of my lips and let out an audible groan. Edward's faced curved into a smile as he continued to run his tongue back and forth across my lips. After what could have been several seconds or even minutes, his chilly tongue prodded against my mouth, asking for entrance.

I knew from past conversations that I would have to keep my tongue to myself and let Edward have his fun. The possibility of it being cut by one of his sharp teeth was not a risk he or I was willing to take. He slowly pushed into my mouth and explored the surroundings. I hesitantly touched his tongue with mine, getting a shuddering moan in response. Our tongues danced and danced for more time than I could count before he pulled away.

"You are unbelievable," he gasped and kissed my forehead. His hair was in complete disarray from the constant brushing of my fingers.

"We can't stop," I pleaded. "We both need some kind of release. Please." My boldness shocked me, but sent Edward reeling.

"I don't know, Bella. There are still serious risks involved." Edward's face was pensive as he considered each hazard in our physical relationship. "What if I touched you too roughly, or accidently crushed your body beneath mine? These are serious considerations. Kissing is one thing; my mouth is still a very real threat to you."

I sighed and stroked the side of his face. "You've already proven that you are quite capable of kissing me without harm. I trust you, I really trust you. I don't believe you could hurt me. Mind over matter, right?"

"Oh, Bella. I'm afraid it is more complicated than that." He was beginning to sit up and back away from me.

"No," I commanded and grabbed his elbow. "We can just try new things. That's all, if it feels like you are losing control we can stop." As Edward stared at me, I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. I knew he wanted this as badly as I did; he was just too much a gentleman to suggest it.

"Alright," he answered after careful consideration. "But if you feel _any _discomfort you have to tell me to stop. I won't agree to this unless you are honest with me."

"I promise," I eagerly replied. He grinned crookedly and leaned toward me.

"Now where were we?"

He didn't give me a chance to respond before placing light kisses across my collarbone. His hands trailed down my body and back up again, creating a path that blazed with pleasure. A moan caught in my throat as his kisses traveled lower and lower. By the time his lips reached the top of my cleavage, my body was shaking. This felt so _good._

He peeked up at me for permission which I eagerly gave. "Go ahead, Edward." His smile grew as he kissed the rounded curve of my breast. "Oh my," I gasped, unable to believe this was actually happening. His cool breath floated across my chest and soaked into the fabric, making my nipples harden.

I had to wear a very thin, strapless bra so it couldn't be seen beneath my dress. It only kept me from embarrassing slippage, not from my current excitement. As Edward continued to kiss around each breast, moisture gathered in my panties making my arousal even more painfully evident. "Edward," I whimpered as his hands massaged my swollen mounds.

"Am I doing this right?" he nervously asked, halting his movements.

"Yes, oh God yes. Please don't stop."

Obeying my order, Edward continued to expertly kiss and massage my breasts. "Oh, Bella," he groaned and hung his head into the crook of my neck.

"What? What is it?" I panted.

"I can _smell_ you. God, you smell unbelievable." For a split second, I was concerned about his use of the word unbelievable. Did he mean edible? Before I had the chance to squeak out a reply, he kissed my shoulder and looked directly into my eyes. "I never thought my human instincts would overpower the monster in me, but they have." Relief washed over me. "Would you mind if, if I touched you?"

"You never have to ask Edward, never."

He smiled and hesitantly brought a hand down my body. My legs instinctively spread for him as he touched the outside of my blue cotton panties. My body shuddered as his pointer finger slid back and forth across the front of my wet center. Suddenly, he hooked his fingers under the material and slid my underwear down my legs.

"Yes," I panted, ready for what I knew was to come. His cold finger cautiously slipped between my wet folds, experimenting. I bucked my hips against his hand when his finger circled my clit. The contrast between his chilly finger and the heat of my center was amazing.

"Bella, my God!" he groaned as I lifted my hips off the quilt. "I can't take this anymore. I have to be inside you."

I gasped, thrilled. There was nothing I wanted more than to feel him thrust into me. My fingers shakily unbuttoned the front of his shirt while he played with the hem of my dress. The second his shirt was removed, he lifted my dress above my head, throwing it somewhere near.

He gazed at my chest. I knew my thin bra hid nothing and blushed at his gawking. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I just can't get over how lucky I am. I have the most beautiful woman lying practically naked before me. Can I remove this?" he motioned toward my bra.

"Yes," I breathily replied. He gracefully unclasped and removed my bra, leaving me completely naked. Trying to distract myself, I fumbled with the hook of his belt.

"Here, love." Edward swiftly removed his belt and pulled his pants down in one move. The tent in his designer boxers was obvious and I stared at the size. I hadn't seen that specific part of the male anatomy before, but I knew Edward was large. He smiled and hovered above me again.

I gripped the edge of his underwear and pushed them down his thighs. Within a second, he had them thrown off. I was right, he was large. Edward's manhood stood completely erect and looked like a piece of expensive art. I gazed into his eyes and asked permission to touch.

Edward nodded and brought my hand to rest against him. He was cold, just like the rest of his body, and smooth. He was so smooth that I found myself stroking him, my movements increasing in speed.

"Okay, Bella," he groaned. My hand retreated from his massive erection and grabbed onto the soft quilt next to me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and spread my legs wide. His tip tentatively entered my dripping center before pulling out. "It's ok, it's ok," I reassured. Edward swallowed and pushed fully in. I cried out at the sudden pain.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt you?" he panted, ready to pull out at any given moment.

"No, I just, I just have to get used to it. Start moving." Edward watched my reaction while he gently thrust into me. The pain slowly ebbed away as extreme pleasure took its place. "Oh yes! Yes!"

Edward began increasing speed and rocked into me harder. His gasps were filling the air next to the sounds of my moans. "Bella, yes!" I watched his hands grip the ground next to my head. My hips responded and found their rhythm against his.

Each thrust made the knot in my stomach tighten more. Edward would occasionally kiss my cheek, breast, and chin, whatever was closest to his lips. My legs wrapped around his waist and brought him even deeper inside of me, eliciting growls of pleasure deep within him.

My hands danced across his back, feeling the smooth contours that I had never experienced. Our bare chests clashed and rubbed together as our thrusts became more urgent. "Come on, love," Edward panted. "You were so ready for me, I know you're close."

Finally, I felt my walls violently clench around him. My moans resonated through the forest as I gripped to Edward's back and continued to rock against him. Within seconds after my orgasm, Edward rode his out. He twitched inside of me and released his cool liquid.

We stayed connected until my breathing regulated. Edward rolled to his side and brought me to him. "I love you so much," he whispered, kissing and nipping at my ear.

"And I love you," I responded, snuggling into his embrace. "Who knew our human date would end up like this?"

"You're just too irresistible," he teased.

We continued to lie on the quilt, his arms wound protectively around my waist, as we gazed at the stars. I made it home at precisely 11:30 and shook a sleeping Charlie awake. "I'm home, dad."

"Oh, uh, good. What time is it?" he asked accusingly, his yawn betraying him.

"11:30. I'm pretty tired so I'm going to head to bed. Night." I quickly escaped the living room, practically skipping up the stairs.

Edward deserved a reward for getting me home promptly and I was going to give it to him. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, so I couldn't contain myself and had to make it a two-shot. This will be the last chapter because I can't really write about anything more without it being similar to my other story **_**The Wedding Night.**_** I hope everyone enjoys! Reviews would be great :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

"Edward?" I whispered as my eyes scanned the dark room.

"On the bed, love."

I grinned and walked toward him. "You got me home just in time. Of course I doubt Charlie would have noticed anyway, I had to shake him awake." It didn't take long for me to find Edward's body sprawled across my bed as I snuggled into his chest.

"You didn't keep him awake for long," Edward chuckled before kissing my ear. "He's right back to sleeping."

"Is he in a deep sleep?" I questioned, wanting to do more then just lay with Edward tonight.

"Yes, actually. Did you know he snores? Quite loudly at that. I suppose it makes it easier for me to keep an eye on him though."

I shook my head. "I guess it doesn't surprise me. With me sleep talking and all."

Edward laughed and squeezed me closer to him. "Your sleep talking is adorable. Especially when you have vivid dreams."

"Ugh, adorable?" I protested. "More like embarrassing. I have no control over what I say."

"That's why I enjoy it so much. Sometimes I get frustrated at not being able to hear your thoughts, but when you talk in your sleep your mouth has no filter. You say what you truly mean."

I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my back. "Still doesn't change the fact that it's embarrassing," I mumbled.

"Alright," Edward chuckled. With a cold finger he traced the frown on my lips. "We won't discuss it any longer. Are you tired?"

"Nope," I quickly responded. "I actually had an idea."

"Would you like to share?" Edward smiled and run a hand up and down my bare arm, erupting goose bumps in its wake.

"Um, okay," I answered rather shakily. It was hard to keep my thoughts in order when Edward touched me like that. "I was thinking we could do more of what we did in the meadow." His hand abruptly stopped at my elbow and retracted from my body.

"Here? With Charlie so close?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice, but the eagerness as well.

"You just said he was sleeping soundly and if he stopped snoring you would know. I don't see why not."

For the second time that night I watched Edward's face as he considered the options. "If he came to check on you, which he often does, you need to be a better actress," he lightly laughed. I pushed his shoulder in annoyance even though I knew it wouldn't hurt him. I could try at least.

"Enough about my acting skills," I complained. "Charlie has fallen for it every time he's checked on me."

"Barely. You need to keep your breathing steady and maybe mumble a few times. He knows you sleep talk. If you can do that, tonight might be a possibility."

"I can do that just fine. Who knows if he will even check in," I defended.

"It's always better to be prepared," Edward murmured while rolling on top of me. He held his weight, but kept each part of his body in contact with mine. "Did you have any specific ideas of where to start?" His cool breath floated across my face and I inhaled it. Nothing could ever compare to Edward's scent, not even the most expensive perfume.

"How about this?" I suggested before attaching my hungry lips to his. He responded eagerly and molded his lips to mine. It wasn't long before his tongue prodded at my lips and I willingly let him in. "Mmm," I moaned as his tongue gently stroked mine. My lungs were beginning to burn before I realized I needed air. Reluctantly, I broke away and inhaled.

Edward's lips didn't leave my skin. Instead, they simply moved lower to my neck. "Your skin tastes so sweet," he mumbled against my flesh. His tongue darted to touch my throat as I gasped. "Is that okay?" he asked while lifting his head to examine my face.

"Yes," I squeaked. Anything he did was okay.

A mischievous grin spread across his face at my response. "Good. Now just relax." He dipped his head back to my throat and placed light kisses down to my collarbone. With a deep inhale, he sucked on the skin until he reached the top of my breasts. "Do you mind?" he inquired while playing with the straps of my dress.

I shook my head and watched intently as he slid the straps down my arms and exposed my bra clad chest. He dipped his mouth to my right nipple and sucked through the material. "Oh God!" I moaned and squirmed beneath him. He chuckled against my breast and suckled with slightly more force. I clenched my eyes shut as he moved to tease the other.

I was about to protest when he retracted himself, but relaxed when his hands moved to unclasp my bra. He dropped it to the floor and gazed at my naked chest. "Beautiful," he murmured so quietly I wasn't sure if he even said it. He gently cupped both in his hands and squeezed.

I gasped and arched into his touch. "How does this feel?" he questioned before running his thumbs over my erect nipples.

"So good," I breathily responded. I wanted to give him an award for the night and here he was pleasing me.

Edward smiled smugly and ran his tongue across each peak. I shuddered and moaned, loudly. "Shhh," he hushed quickly. "I love your moans, but you wouldn't want to wake Charlie, would you?"

I shook my head and gasped for air. So far, my eyes had been trained on Edward's perfect face and no where else. I scanned his body and stopped at the obvious bulge in his pants. Maybe I could change who was in control….

Without a second thought I roughly cupped Edward through his pants, eliciting a long groan from deep within him. His hands stopped all movement and simply held each breast. "How does this feel?" I asked, quoting his earlier question.

"Bellaaa," he groaned. He withdrew his hands and placed them on the pillows by my head. "It feels incredible." The fact that he was able to form a complete sentence threw me. I wanted him as incoherent as I got when he touched me.

"Take off your shirt," I commanded and squeezed his thick erection. Edward's shirt was on the floor in less than a second. Wow, now I did have some control. I motioned for him to lie on his back and he easily complied. "It's your turn to relax."

I crawled on top of his half naked body and straddled him. Dipping my head to his chest, I kissed each nipple and continued my way down. His perfect abs clenched the second my lips touched them. "Uh," he groaned as my fingers massaged each area I had just kissed. "So warm."

I didn't miss the fact that he didn't speak in a full sentence and smiled at my small victory. My lips traveled until I reached the defined V of his hips. He really was glorious. "I'm going to need your help a little bit here," I murmured as I slowly pulled down the metal zipper of his jeans. As soon as they were unbuttoned, I attempted to tug them down his legs. Edward lifted his hips in response and I easily removed the obstruction.

The bulge stood even more pronounced as my hand hovered above it. "You don't have to," he mumbled, eyes intent on my actions.

I simply grinned and grasped his clothed erection in my hand. "I want to." The smooth silk of his boxers made my stroking rather difficult, so I brought my hand underneath. "Tell me if anything becomes too much," I whispered before wrapping my hand around him. I roughly jerked him forward and began a pumping rhythm.

"Oh Bella!" he gasped as my fingers tightened around him. "Keep going!" A wide grin crossed my face and I continued even faster. My other hand tugged his boxers down until they reached the top of his sculpted thighs.

He looked even more glorious than he felt. Just looking at his large erection made my panties soaked. "So close," he murmured. That's my cue. I dipped my head and lightly kissed the head of his penis. "Holy-" but the rest was muffled by shuddering of his body. His jaw clenched and he fisted my comforter in his strong hands. A cool fluid released from the tip and landed on one of the many blankets I kept on my bed.

"I take it that you enjoyed that," I giggled when Edward calmed down.

He grinned crookedly and kicked off his boxers the rest of the way. "Enjoyed? That was one of the most spectacular things I have ever experienced. Besides being inside of you of course."

I flushed and remembered that my dress was currently bunched around my waist. Either remove it, or pull it back up. "Would you like help removing your dress?" Edward inquired, obviously sensing my dilemma.

"Sure," I whispered. "But who would help me?" My tone grew teasing as I scooted away from Edward on the bed.

"I suppose I could do the job," he smirked and crouched, ready to capture me in his muscular arms. I giggled and attempted to move farther away, but Edward tackled me to the bed. I let out a loud shriek.

His face immediately became serious as he listened to the sounds downstairs. "Hurry, Bella!" he whispered frantically. "Under the covers and practice what I told you earlier!" Edward disappeared, leaving me completely disoriented. "Now, Bella!" I heard from the dark corner of my room.

I hurriedly ripped away the covers and snuggled beneath them. Now I could hear Charlie's footsteps echo up the stairs as I tried to breathe normally. Not good, not good, not good. My eyes flew shut as the hallway light filtered into the room.

"Bella?" Charlie suspiciously questioned. I mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. "Bella?" he asked again, only a bit louder. Knowing he wouldn't go away, I decided I should 'wake up' and erase his obvious fears.

"Hmm?" I grumbled and lazily opened an eye. "What's wrong, Dad?" I pretended to yawn and shield my face in my pillow.

"I heard you yell something," he muttered and took a step into my room. "What's going on up here?"

"I was having a dream. I'm sorry, I can't help my sleep talking sometimes," I nervously replied. My heart was thumping in my chest and I was instantly glad Charlie couldn't hear it like Edward could. "I guess I just got a little restless."

I watched Charlie squint into the darkness. "Are you sure? You shouldn't lie to me, Bella."

Now I was irritated. "I'm not lying, Dad," I spat. Leave it to me to get mad at Charlie for actually being right. "It's not like Edward can sneak up here undetected or something. I know that's what you are referring too."

Charlie huffed and stepped further into the room. "Sorry Bells, but I am a dad. It's kind of my job to think that way."

I sighed and was about to sit up, but remembered that I was currently topless. "Its fine, Dad. I'm pretty tired though, so if you don't mind…" I trailed.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. See you in the morning."

"Night," I mumbled to his retreating form. As soon as my door was closed and his footsteps disappeared, Edward was by my side.

"At least you tried," he sighed.

"What do you mean 'tried'? He believed it didn't he!"

"Yes, but he was very close to searching the rest of your room."

I laughed and flopped back on the bed. "Sorry. I should have been quieter."

Edward, still very much naked, wrapped his arms around my waist in reassurance. "It's alright, love. He won't check in again anyway, you chewed him out pretty good."

"I feel like such a bad daughter. He was right and I yelled at him." I worriedly bit my bottom lip and sighed.

"You're making comforting you increasingly difficult," Edward murmured directly into my ear.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you're biting your plump lip is driving me insane with lust," he huskily whispered.

I blushed and ducked my face closer to his. "Lay on your back." Edward raised an eyebrow, but followed my instructions. I resumed my earlier position of straddling him and raised my arms in the air. "Now about removing this dress…"

"I'll be glad to help," Edward smirked. He hurriedly tugged it off and dropped it with my bra. "You're still a bit over dressed though." He glanced at my panties as I wiggled atop him.

"Help me?" I asked with a giggle.

"My pleasure," Edward replied before tearing the sides of my new underwear that Alice had purchased for me. At my shocked expression, he smiled and twirled my destroyed panties around his finger. "I'll buy you as many pairs as you want."

I laughed nervously and scooted down his body. I positioned my dripping center right above Edward's now hard penis and dropped. "Oh-", but I stopped him with a hard kiss. My hands balanced themselves on his defined shoulders as I broke away.

"This is an amazing view," he panted. I rolled my eyes and rocked forward. Edward's hands immediately grabbed my hips as I quickly rocked forward again.

"Edward!" I gasped as he thrust further into me than ever before. This position allowed deeper access and I was thrilled. "Yes!" I lifted myself until he was almost out and dropped back onto him. My pace quickened and Edward's hands tightened.

Then unexpectedly, he dropped his hands to my backside and squeezed. "Ah!" I groaned. He began to massage me as I rode him even harder. My breasts bounced violently with each rocking movement I made.

Sweat began to run down my neck as my walls clenched against him. "Cum, for me, Bella." With those magic words, I came. My cried were muffled by Edwards's mouth as he thrust his tongue through my lips.

I touched my tongue to his and felt his body quiver beneath mine and the cool release of his fluid. I collapsed atop Edward's chest and rolled off of him. "Wow."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "My words exactly."

"Is Charlie asleep?" I nervously asked. Even if Edward did say he wouldn't check in again, you never know.

"Yes, love. He's once again asleep on the couch downstairs."

I sighed in relief. "Good. I was afraid he might hear something and you were, uhm, distracted."

"Distracted indeed," Edward laughed. I yawned for real this time, but tried to hide it. "Tired?"

"A little," I admitted. I snuggled under the covers and motioned for Edward to do the same.

"Won't you get cold?"

"Don't worry about that, Edward. I'll be fine," I said before rolling my eyes.

"If you so much as shiver, I am going to wrap you in your own blanket."

"Alright," I laughed. Edward could act as overprotective as he wanted.

I curled into his body and twined my legs with his. "I could get used to this," I yawned.

"Sleep now, love," Edward whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"Just so you know, this was the best day of my life," I sighed.

Edward chuckled and squeezed me tighter to him. "I agree, love. I agree."


End file.
